


caution: slippery when wet

by bibliophilo



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V
Genre: M/M, Sunburn, Swimming Pools, Water Guns, ygoshipolympics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 21:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4364846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibliophilo/pseuds/bibliophilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shun has a good day (but don't tell anyone).</p>
            </blockquote>





	caution: slippery when wet

**Author's Note:**

> For the [YGO Ship Olympics](http://ygoshipolympics.dreamwidth.org/)!  
> Prompt: “Feeling the flow.” [Challenge: Music]

Frankly, Shun can think of better ways to spend his Saturday.

It doesn't help that Ruri and Serena have abandoned him for the weekend to go off on a girls-only getaway, leaving him bereft of the few people willing to let him ignore everyone else in their party for a whole day; goodness knows Yuuya's always encouraging him to play nice, and Gongenzaka's the same way, even if he isn't quite so insistent about it.

But Sawatari and Yuuya had loved the idea when Dennis suggested it, and Akaba Reiji had done nothing to stop them – Shun had honestly been surprised, but Reiji said it was an ideal opportunity to foster team bonds, and now Shun's positive he agreed because he knew Shun wouldn't – so here he is, seated in a poolside restaurant at Maiami's biggest water park, arm slung glumly over the back of Yuuya's chair as his boyfriend is drawn into a good-natured argument with Sawatari over the flashiest way to dive into a pool.

Reiji's already taken care of the bill and they're just about ready to go, polishing off their drinks and trooping out. Yuuya and Sawatari lead the way, still bickering, Dennis studying a brochure promoting the affiliated casino with a gleam in his eye while Gongenzaka attempts to dissuade him. It dawns on Shun with a sinking feeling that they've all paired off, and his mood is not improved when Reiji joins him as they leave the shade of the restaurant and step out onto the sunlit boardwalk.

The bubblegum pop music blaring from the mounted speakers outside grates on his nerves, but Akaba Reiji reminds him that this isn't Heartland and no, Kurosaki, there is no sole founder in charge of this city to complain to, and even if there was it wouldn't be him, but Shun's pretty sure he's lying to get him off his back.

A long trip to the changing rooms and lockers later (honestly, Shun doesn't understand Sawatari's preoccupation with sunscreen), the six of them are free to roam the park as they please. Yuuya and Gongenzaka have already colonised one of the larger splash pads, although Shun can't for the life of him guess where they got those water blasters. Gongenzaka's shots are carefully measured and aimed as he stands firm even while being steadily drenched by the ground spray nozzles; Yuuya seems extra energetic in contrast, darting between the jets of water and dodging his opponent's blasts, firing (watering?) back haphazardly and laughing with such radiance he could replace the sun.

He'd be a lot prettier to look at than the actual sun, Shun thinks, eyes narrowing behind his sunglasses as he shields his face with one hand. He doesn't see any of the others nearby, although the fierce glare – even with protective eyewear, it's blindingly bright – may have more to do with it than them just not being around. He settles for standing out of the way of the admittedly tempting spray, observing the fight and the way water streams down Yuuya's bare chest and into the waistband of his trunks with idle interest.

It's in this position, distracted by Yuuya and Gongenzaka's battle, hand up and guard down, that Dennis and Sawatari successfully fell him from behind.

Shun stumbles from the combined pressure, lands on his hands and knees on the crumb rubber paving. He hears the  _slap-squelch_  of skin on damp skin, Sawatari and Dennis exchanging a high five, and rises like an avenging angel, water dripping off his hair and streaming down his face, sunglasses dangling precariously from one ear as his lips curl into an involuntary grin.

 _Oh, it's_ on _._

* * *

 

The rides are pitifully tame in Shun's opinion, but Yuuya likes them well enough, tugging on his arm and encouraging him to "feel the flow", whatever  _that_  means, and Shun's not about to look like a coward when Akaba Reiji's already been down the Twister twice.

He's in the queue with Reiji for a ride dubbed the  _Everest Avalanche_ , an enormous body slide boasting serpentine twists and loops, numerous curves and a twenty-metre vertical initial drop. It's lauded as the most perilous, heart-stopping ride in the park, which naturally means Shun's bent on conquering it once and for all.

("Are you sure about this?" Yuuya demanded before he joined the line, but it's  _perilous_  and  _death-defying_  and  _thrilling_ , and did he even have to ask? Shun didn't tell him this but he seemed to get it anyway, just rolled his eyes and slipped his arms around Shun's neck, pulled him down for a quick kiss –  _mwah_  – "for luck," he said seriously, bounding away and calling back that he'd meet them at the bottom. Shun studiously avoided Reiji's eye.)

Their spot in the winding queue finally reaches the summit, and Shun is loaded into the launching capsule with great ceremony. Reiji watches, impassive, and he holds his gaze steadily as the trap door mechanism and safety measures are explained by a ride operator. Shun folds his hands over his chest as instructed, leans against the slick tubing of the slide, and thinks about how much Yuuya would love the view from the top.

_For luck._

He drops.

\--

True to his word, Yuuya's waiting for him by the receiving pool at the bottom, keeping out of the way of the spray kicked up by incoming sliders and taking pictures of his descent with a small waterproof camera. Shun meets him halfway, sun beating down and adrenaline still coursing through his veins, catching Yuuya up by the waist and spinning him around, laughing with exhilaration. It makes parts of his face ache with disuse, but it's worth it for the answering beam on Yuuya's face.

He leans down to kiss him, but Yuuya's distracted now, and Shun turns back to spot Reiji zooming through the transparent plastic pipeline, approaching the receiving pool at breakneck speed. He grins, plucks the camera out of Yuuya's hands ("Hey!") and snaps a photo to show Reira and Tsukikage when they get back.

* * *

 

If the other rides were tame, the lazy river is just abominably slow. Shun can't see the point of lounging in a swim tube, dozing off in the hideous glare of the sun (made all the worse now that he's lost his sunglasses in the water gun fight earlier). Yuuya paddles along in a tube beside him, occasionally bumping into him and splashing his limbs with blessedly cool water.

"Shun, don't fall asleep here," he admonishes in dismay. Shun cracks an eye open to squint at him in the sunshine, takes in the pout on his face, the water dripping off his soaked hair and trickling in rivulets down his neck. He shuts his eye again.

He can hear Yuuya huffing at him, close enough that the exhalation stirs the hair not waterlogged and plastered to his skin. Then there's an odd splashing noise, and when he next opens his eyes, Yuuya isn't there.

Hands explode from the water and seize his swim tube, pushing up as his limbs flail ineffectually, capsizing his tube and tipping him into the shallow water. When he resurfaces, spluttering indignantly, Yuuya's laughing at him, wheezing and hanging on to both his tube and Shun's for support. Shun can't think of anything to say to this act of treachery, but he tries anyway.

" _Yuuya._ " The boy in question finally calms down, although he makes no move to give Shun his tube back.

"Admit it," he persists, still grinning. "You didn't think you'd enjoy yourself today, but you're having fun, aren't you?"

"Absolutely not," is all Shun can muster in the face of this blatant slander.

"You are! You totally are!"

Shun's about to object further, but Sawatari's truly pitiful attempts at a cannonball send a choppy curtain of pool water crashing their way, and he's not about to let that insult go unanswered.

* * *

 

He remains unaware of the vague discomfort seguing into  _hurt_  until towelling off after his shower, craning his neck to inspect a shoulder and  _wow_ , was his skin always that colour?

Sawatari takes one look at him and bursts into peals of laughter. Yuuya and Gongenzaka click their tongues over him and make sympathetic noises, and Dennis offers retroactive advice (Akaba Reiji says nothing, and for once Shun is grateful for this). He ignores them all as he gets dressed, wishing he could disregard the pain as easily; the shirt he pulls on chafes unpleasantly against his newly sensitive skin.

They go their separate ways after dinner, most of them returning to their families, Dennis heading back to wherever it is he goes when he's not with them (Shun doesn't know and frankly doesn't care), Shun returning to an empty apartment until Ruri comes home next week. Not a pleasant prospect, but at least he won't have to deal with her reaction to his sunburn until it's well on the road to recovery.

There's something disconcerting about the way Yuuya keeps stealing glances at his reddened face and arms and away again, wincing and making tutting sounds as if the sight alone pains him. Which is  _rich_  in Shun's opinion; he's the one having to wear a shirt over his inflamed skin for the sake of public decency, after all.

"You have something for burns at home, don't you?" Yuuya huffs as they amble along side by side. "Get Ruri to put it on for you where you can't reach, and don't you  _dare_  skimp on the sunscreen next time!"

"Ruri's out of town with Serena and Yuzu for the weekend," Shun reminds him, ignoring the latter half of his scolding. "That's why they didn't come with us, remember?" Yuuya pulls an almighty frown at this, and Shun realises his mistake too late.

"Do you need me to come home with you?" Yuuya asks worriedly. Shun bites back the automatic rejection that rises to his tongue; the number of people he doesn't want to hurt with his callous remarks can be counted on one hand, and he's still not quite used to Yuuya being one of them.

"Do whatever you want," he says instead. But now it sounds like he doesn't  _care_  what Yuuya does, so he adds hastily, "You can stay the night too, if you'd like." Yuuya's whole face lights up at this, and he heaves an internal sigh of relief; but then, Yuuya's always been easy to please, if you know just what to say.

Yuuya makes short work of the call to his mother –  _yes, mom, we'll be having breakfast on time, no, I don't have spare clothes but I'll just borrow h–_ mom – and tucks his phone in his pocket, his hand finding its way to Shun's, careful with where he touches.

"Let's go home," he says, looking up at Shun, and Shun doesn't think about how natural it sounds until much, much later.

* * *

 

Yuuya's easy to please, but he's also pretty damn obstinate when he feels like it.

"– _moisturising emollient effect_ , it says–"

"Yuuya, I'm not going to– are you reading that off  _Wikipedia_?"

"It'll cool you off, at the very least," he pleads.

"I'll live," Shun says shortly. He's endured far too much to be brought low by something as mundane – not to mention  _undignified_  – as a sunburn.

"Shun, you look like a boiled lobster," Yuuya points out, stubborn as a limpet. "That's been dipped in  _chilli oil_ ," he adds, before Shun can comment.

"I  _don't need_ –" Yuuya gives him a swift flick to the meat of one shoulder where the skin is angry and inflamed, and even with the total lack of force behind the blow, Shun can't stifle a pained hiss.

"Let me  _do this for you_ ," Yuuya insists, his pout quirking downward in the beginnings of a genuine frown. Shun huffs in annoyance (and, alright, a little damaged pride), finally jerking his head in surrender and wincing when the movement stretches the raw skin on the back of his neck. Yuuya beams.

"This hurts me more than it hurts you," he says gleefully, which is such a blatant lie Shun isn't even going to dignify it with a response.

"Just get it over with," he bites out, more roughly than intended, but Yuuya doesn't seem to mind. He hops off the couch and beckons Shun into the bedroom, where he busies himself rummaging through a dresser drawer.

"Could you get a towel?" he calls, not looking up from his task. "Don't want to mess up the sheets."

Shun rolls his eyes in resignation, not that Yuuya can see him.

"Your wish is my command."

* * *

 

Shun sits awkwardly; his burns aren't severe enough to warrant a trip to the hospital, but uncomfortable enough that the only parts of his body touching the towel are his cloth-covered backside, his palms and the soles of his feet. He leans forward a little more at Yuuya's beckoning, wincing as the skin on his back is stretched taut.

Yuuya pops the bottle cap off and squirts a generous amount on his palm; it's reminiscent of something infinitely more pleasant, but Shun is hardly in the mood right now. For a situation where he's naked save his underwear and his boyfriend is about to rub his gel-slick hands over every available inch of his body, he's never been less turned on in his entire dating experience.

He decides he won't say this aloud, though.

Yuuya settles in behind him and starts with his shoulders. His hands are cold and slimy, although the former trait is a relief right now, with the gel spreading thick over the nape of Shun's neck and cooling his overheated flesh. Yuuya's hands move from the curve of his shoulders down to the blades and back out to his upper arms, pausing to squeeze more from the bottle when necessary. The excessive goop oozes treacle-like down Shun's spine, his fingers following the trail and smoothing it out across too-warm skin.

Gentle, always gentle, he seems intent on actually  _touching_  Shun as little as possible, opting instead to let the gel act as a barrier between their skin as if the slightest pressure will cause him unbearable pain. Shun would be offended if it wasn't just the way Yuuya is.

"Raise your arms for me," Yuuya orders softly as he finishes coating the small of Shun's back, fingers grazing and staining the waistband of his boxers, scooting across the bed to kneel by Shun's side when he's done. There's something odd but familiar in his voice. Shun can't place it at the moment, but he obeys, rolling his shoulders slowly and letting Yuuya slather his arms up to the wrists. Yuuya's less careful there but still gentle, daring to actually touch the underside of Shun's forearms where the angry red fades into skin just a shade or three darker than usual. His fingers press lightly into the pulse points at Shun's wrists, lifting his hands to his face, brushing his lips against Shun's relaxed knuckles.

"Good?" he asks, that same note in his voice.

"Mmm," is all Shun can say in response. Yuuya turns his hands over, presses a few more kisses to his fingertips and palms before lowering them again, coating the reddened backs of Shun's hands with a thin layer of soothing cream.

"The front," he murmurs. Shun plants his hands on the sheet behind him and leans his weight on his palms for balance, baring his torso while Yuuya moves to sit by his side. "Close your eyes." Yuuya's fingers stroke his cheek gently, cupping his face as close as he dares, dabbing liberally at Shun's nose and forehead. His temples follow, down to his chin, the curve of his jaw. Yuuya's hands slide down the column of his throat, breaking away to cover the underside of his chin, further down to swipe at his collarbones with his thumbs. It's the same process from there, Yuuya's trembling hands –  _trembling_ , Shun thinks,  _that's odd_ , but he's exhausted and can't process this properly – working over his chest, down to his stomach, leaning across him to coat his sides evenly as well.

"Legs, now," Yuuya breathes hoarsely. He scrambles round to kneel before Shun, shaking the bottle vigorously for good measure. "Relax." He carefully parts Shun's legs, spreading them slowly and settling between them, his slippery fingers splayed over the backs of Shun's thighs. He sits cross-legged, careful not to touch any more than necessary as he applies gel to Shun's feet, fingers tracing the fine hollow of his ankles.

Shun's calves are next; Yuuya squirts more dollops of gel on his palms and cups the faint curve of the back of his legs, sliding up slowly. Shun briefly raises each leg one at a time on command, letting Yuuya glaze the creases behind his knees, reach around to smear cold ointment on his shins and kneecaps. Yuuya pauses there, repositions himself to lie flat on the bed, propped up by his elbows, and starts on Shun's thighs.

It should be unbearably erotic, this slow, slick slide of Yuuya's finger pads, applying minimal pressure as if Shun were a delicate glass doll, the gentle press of his thumbs barely dipping into the legs of Shun's boxers and smearing soothing  _relief_  where they linger, Yuuya's breath hot on his inner thighs, but it's not. Maybe under different circumstances – a few hours ago would certainly have done the trick – but right now Shun only feels an inexplicable warmth at this trusting, intoxicating intimacy, this sensation of being  _cared for_.

The mattress dips as Yuuya wriggles out from between his legs, shifting further up the bed to sit by his side again, smoothing out the excess gel on his chest. His hands work at a more leisurely pace now, sense of urgency gone now that Shun is more or less coated in healing goop. One hand slides up the curve of Shun's neck, further up to cup his cheek and smooth out a dollop of excess with his thumb. He leans in to kiss him sweetly, a soft, fleeting press of lips against chapped lips while his other hand stops moving to rest for a moment on Shun's chest, a nipple nestled in the sticky heat of his palm.

"All better," Yuuya croaks when they part. Shun pauses.

"Yuuya," he says bluntly, "are you hard?" Yuuya squeaks at that, slimy hands flailing and catching on the spread towel. It doesn't escape Shun's notice that he refuses to uncross his legs.

"Alright,  _yes_ ," Yuuya finally groans, folding his arms on his knees and burying his face in them. "I'm sorry, I know this isn't the time, but you were there and there was  _skin_  and  _touching_  and  _gel_  and then you made that  _sound_ -"

"I could take care of it for you," Shun offers. Yuuya's head snaps up and shakes so rapidly Shun's afraid he'll give himself whiplash. He'll give himself whiplash while Shun's half-naked and covered in gel and in no state to take him to the hospital, and then they'll  _both_  be in trouble.

"No, no, no," he wails. "Don't do that, this isn't supposed to be about me-"

"It's not supposed to be about anything," Shun points out. " _It_  isn't anything. It's not a big deal."

"You don't have to-"

"I don't," he agrees, "but I could, if you wanted me to." Yuuya looks sorely tempted for a moment, but he shakes his head again, at a normal speed this time.

"It's okay," he says. "You're tired, it's been a long day, we can just go to sleep." Shun stifles a yawn in assent, trying to find a comfortable position on his towel while Yuuya leaves to wash his hands. Yuuya crawls into bed with him when he returns, lying on his side with his cheek pressed into the pillow, and Shun envies him for it.

He eventually winds up lying balanced at an odd angle between his left and his front where the burns are least severe; Yuuya laughs at him trying to position his head in a manner that won't break his neck or suffocate him with his own pillow, but he does fall asleep beside Shun in the bed, fingers laced with his, so Shun supposes he can forgive him just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> please put me in a trash bag and give me to the garbage collectors so I can go home
> 
> if you liked this fic please consider voting for it in [round three of the ygoshipolympics](http://ygoshipolympics.dreamwidth.org/3669.html) (sparrowshipping #2) and check out the other entries as well!


End file.
